Our Dance
by hazel-220
Summary: Sonfic. "My Heart Will Go On." RobXRae pairing.


Hazel here with yet another story, or err…songfic. Ok I feel like I've been through this so many times before so I'll save you the boredom and just skip to the story…err um…songfic. This song is called "My Heart Will Go On" and for any of you who have ever seen the movie Titanic (RIP Jack) then you'll probably recognize this song.

Raven stood on the edge of the balcony, looking out onto the beautiful horizon. A light wind came across her face making her hair brush up against her cheek. She held her head up with hand resting her other on the rail. She could hear the door click open along with footsteps accompanying it.

"Hey Raven, I was wondering if you would like to dance…with me?"

She glanced back meeting Robin's icy blue eyes. He held his hand out for her to take giving her a warm smile. She returned his smile with her own as she placed her hand in his.

"I would love to."

Robin smiled as he led her inside

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Many couples had gathered together and began to slow dance to the song that the musicians started to play. Robin placed his hands on Raven's waist as Raven latched her arms around his neck.

Far across the distance

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

"I'm not really a good dancer." Robin chuckled

Raven smirked "I don't know what you're talking about. You're a great dancer."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Robin paused, taking in her appearance. "You look great tonight."

Raven blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, you look rather elegant yourself."

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on

"I'd much rather prefer my costume, but I guess its just for one night. For a very special occasion."

The music began to get softer and slower. Raven looked into Robin's blue eyes and smiled.

"You know, I never imagined you would have eyes as alluring as what I see. You should wear your mask less often."

"Now you know why I have to wear the mask. To protect my identity, but if I could I'd do it just for you."

Raven laughed, "I'm flattered you'd do that just for me."

"Hmm…do you think you could also change the color of your costume?"

"What's wrong with my costume?" he pouted playfully.

"Nothing, I was just joking." She smiled.

_  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

For a moment, Raven became lost in his eyes. Robin nudged her softly, "You ok?"

'No I'm not ok you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen.' "Yes, I just kind of zoned out." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"If you say so."

Raven slowly leaned her head against his chest letting her eyelids close. She took in the music and the moment. It was all just so amazing. It was everything she dreamed of.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

"Raven?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you something."

Raven opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at Robin.

"Yeah?"

Robin tugged at his collar, he was a little nervous with her full attention on him.

"I…um I w-wanted to t-tell you that I l-lo…" He knew by now that his face was completely red feeling like he was burning up.

"What?"

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Raven, I wanted to let you know that I-I l-lo…"

He was getting irritated about how hard this was to say. "I have a better idea.."

"Robin what are y-"

She was cut off as her lips met with his. She forgot about all reality as she slowly was drawn into the kiss. She didn't notice that everyone had stopped dancing to "aww" at the two lovebirds.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_

Raven moved her hand so that it was cupping his cheek and her other was wrapped around the back of his neck. Robin began to deepen the kiss as he began to lean forward making her lean back. Robin moved his hands so that he was supporting her back to prevent her from falling onto the floor. It lasted for what seemed like hours until they realized they needed air.

_Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

They remained inches away from each other's face. Robin smiled making Raven almost melt away in his arms. She was at lost for words, but she knew what Robin was trying to tell her. Still not noticing that everyone's attention, including their team's, was on them Robin continued.

"I love you, no, I'm INlove with you Raven. You're always on my mind and it's been driving me crazy that I never could build up the courage to tell you until now." Robin began to caress her cheek, looking into her amethyst eyes. Raven nearly swooned at his touch.

"I want to be with you no matter where we are or where we go."

It was then when the most unexpected thing happened, something that no one thought would ever happen, Raven began to cry. Only it wasn't that she was upset, she was happy.

"I love you too." Raven smiled up at him.

"I love you so much." She then pulled them into another kiss.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart_

After a few more minutes, they pulled away resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Let's here it for Robin and Raven people. Congratulations you two." Cyborg grinned wide at the two as everyone began to applaud.

"Wohoo! Way to go Rob!" Beastboy shouted.

"Yes, I give you blessings for this happy occasion friends." Starfire beamed as she waved to the two.

They didn't pay any attention as their attention was on each other.

"This goes out to the two lovebirds." One of the magicians announced as they began to play another song.

Robin grinned wide as he bowed. "May I have this dance my lady?"

Raven smirked as she took his hand. "You may."

_And my heart will go on and on  
_

There you have it. Hope everyone liked it, because I think this may be my best one yet. They just keep getting better and better. Although I originally planned to put this song into a titanic TT fic. with these two but this worked out way better than I expected. Anyway R&R. people :D


End file.
